


Flesh

by LiquidCake



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidCake/pseuds/LiquidCake





	Flesh

Cut gently into the outer layer  
Dig in your thumbs and peel off the skin  
The flesh is soft and buttery smooth  
Thick and creamy

Pierce the heart and pull it out  
Chew off the flesh  
Taste it slow  
And throw it away


End file.
